Minato Namikaze 1: Surrender is bliss
by Albedo666
Summary: A beginning of a tale of one shots centered around Minato Namikaze. In no way do they continue one after the other. This in itself is a singular title and singular chapter not warranting a continuation in itself but other installments can be found in the future. Feel free in your review to put down a pairing you'd want Minato to be in, Yaoi only.


**Authors note: **This is just one part of a series of one shots centering around Minato Namikaze. They in no way continue one after the other nor do you have to understand what is going on. Each pairing will consist of a character not yet paired with Minato. This will be strictly Yaio and may involve certain kinks so if this is not your cup of tea I will understand you turning away now. Along with your review if you should find yourself wanting a pairing done with Minato that has 0 in the search criteria and M rated by all means let me know. For now this fanfic will consist of an au Konoha and Minato as a sub against Tobirama.

Minato Namikaze 1: Surrender is bliss

Minato Namikaze was a new teacher at Konoha High. It was a huge honor given he had been working on his teaching degree for quite some time. There were so many counting on him for this and he could not let them down. Konoha High was the very school he had attended when he was a youth and to think he would now be here teaching…it was truly something else.

Minato was set to teach English and he stood before his class looking out at the bright faces who would receive his tutelage. Kakashi, Obito, and Rin…three promising students each were bringing their own skillset to the room. Minato knew he had his work cut out for him but he was not a man set on backing down from a challenge.

"Good morning class, I will be your teacher starting from now…till…well I imagine till you make it through to your end of second semester. I hope that I will be able to help you along your path and someday prove to be splendid students who can pass on what you know to the future generation. I know I am getting ahead of myself but trust me…we are going to have fun."

And so Minato began to teach, learning what he had himself learned when he was there age. Kakashi proved to be something of a wiz kid as he aced most questions and truly a remarkable speller, though, he did tend to put his superiority out there. Next there was Obito who thrived for any challenge but either faltered or made a fool of himself. Obito was not a class clown…but…he tended to lack the focus or rigor needed to keep up. And Rin, well, she was kind and caring and sort of balanced out Kakashi and Obito.

* * *

Class was entertaining to say the least so there was that. Once class ended he went to the teacher's lounge where he found the others. Right off the bat he was brushed against, a tall handsome man with white like hair and strong broad shoulders made his way into the room. Tobirama, yes, he recalled meeting him briefly once.

Tobirama was his senpai or rather his higher up as he had been teaching for some time. His area of expertise was swimming as he coached the swim team but he also taught History on the side. This giant of a man was often first at school already working on a lesson plan and fitting in swim practice, though not for his students as he had that time to himself.

Minato blushes some at the way this older yet refined man caused his insides to jostle about and his heart was racing. His skin was flushed and while he considered himself a straight male…lately he had been questioning things.

"Minato…how did you hold up today? I mean this was your first day though you have been prepping yourself for a bit now familiarizing yourself with the layout of the school and also prepping for your lesson plan."

Minato nods his head. This was true…and it was likely because of this that he might have overdone it on his first official day of teaching. Tobirama was so secure in himself, so prepared for what came his way. Minato had done some teaching as an aide here and it was in that time he learned how things worked in the classroom. He had even subbed a bit.

"I have to keep on my toes," Minato explains, best he can. "I want my students to be properly prepared for what lies ahead…though…I do worry some might not grasp the material this early on, perhaps I am pushing them-."

"Minato…you must relax, not everything will come to you in your first official day as a teacher. You must pace yourself, let them adjust…it should all come in time. Tell you what, after school meet me at the pool." Tobirama was in his personal space and Minato bites his bottom lip.

"I-I don't know, I mean, I should probably work on tomorrow's lesson plan or head on home." Minato of course lived on his own. His parents had been the ones to pay for his college tuition and even helped him out when he was in a jam. There were so many others who helped him become the man he was this day…and he still hadn't thought of ways to pay them back. The friend's couches he had crashed on or his ex Kushina who bore with him till their breakup.

"Oh please, those can always wait…and besides it'll help you loosen up some." Tobirama had his arms on either side of him and Minato could feel his package pressing against his crotch, his skin had pinpricks of goosebumps on them and he noticed where the man's muscular figure made his lithe figure seem feminine almost.

"I suppose…just…not that long; I mean it is a school day still." Minato heard his husky throaty laugh and he felt just how cornered he was, the counter against his backside.

"You are no longer a student Minato, besides, I promise to get you out of there before you have to tuck yourself in at night." Tobirama pulls back and Minato wonders why no one saw or commented on what just happened.

"I will see you then…um…" Minato lost his train of thought and the older male just smiles and he immediately vacates the room not entirely sure what to expect from their meeting but he knew it couldn't' be good.

* * *

Minato would get through the rest of the day…but not without some reservations and maybe a bit of doubt as well. Tobirama was his sensei, his higher up and one he looked up to. True he was a teacher himself now but still…that didn't excuse what was going to happen. He felt like today was just a dream and he was coasting through it waiting to wake up the following day. In his time here as a student, a sub, a teaching aide, he never once looked to seeking sexual favors or the like. He was aware of some students doing so, some of which were no longer there…others managing to do a better job covering it up.

Minato shouldn't even be doing this and yet as the final school bell rang for the day he found himself walking alone down the empty hallway, his footsteps echoing in his own ears as he adjusts the strap of his bag. The pool locker room was made available as it was unlocked and he set his bag down but not before hearing the running water of the showers nearby.

Minato knew he shouldn't go look…that he just leave and be done with this. However he went to look…and the sight startled him. A breath drawn out as his eyes feasted on a figure tone and buff, wild hair flattened and muscular abs dripping wet with droplets of water trailing down to a thick sized member set between his legs.

There was not a trace of hair on his body and he was getting hot and bothered by the sight. Tobirama casually looks his way, no trace of insecurity of being naked before him. Was he used to this? Minato never had questioned his or his brother's sexuality but there were rumors.

"I see you came. However your dresscode is not acceptable. So, I ask that you strip right here…right now." Minato didn't believe he was hearing this right.

"Wait, what, why should I remove my clothing?" Minato was about to leave but Tobirama was faster. He reached for his hand dragging him up against him and his clothing began to soak from the continual fall of water.

"You are here, you had your chance to leave…but you did not. So, it would seem you have given in to your curiosity and yearned to know more…to experience what has yet to be. I can instruct you, give you purpose…and perhaps even solve the greatest mystery of your life." He gazed at him with heavy lids and Minato squirmed.

"I do not need to know…I do not want to know…" However whatever else he was to say was lost in the heavy lips that bore on him. Minato's reply is muffled, his soaking clothes pressing against a muscular torso and abs and a dick that no doubt had sunk many boats.

Minato wanted to resist…he wanted to say he was straight, but, Tobirama was bringing out a side of him he had kept hidden away so long. Tobirama began to help him out of his clothes and while he wasn't as muscular as him…he had no fat on his body. A pool of saliva was broken between the two and Tobirama began to drop down as he removes his pants.

Minato shivers as he feels his dick drawn out, his chest pushing out as he tries to keep it together. He did not want this, no, he was straight…he wasn't ready…

Tobirama's lips were around his head…his mind, his heart, everything was racing and he ran a hand through his own hair, trying to contain any sound that might escape. It was his first time ever having another male sucking him off, giving him something that crystalized so much and his hidden feelings towards males growing up.

"Ooh, ugh…this isn't right…we shouldn't be doing this. We could be caught…" Minato sucked in a breath, Tobirama was deepthroating him, everything was coalescing into a memory or rather deep sated thoughts or images that he had always wanted.

Tobirama increased his pace and Minato reached down curling his hand in his hair. Keeping him down there, not intentionally, he felt a surge of want but something else beginning to rise up from inside him. Biting back a curse he came into his mouth…drenched in water and feeling like he had run a mile or half of one at least.

Tobirama sucks him off a bit before he goes to stand up and he stares fixated like into his eyes. "Did I clear things up for you?" Minato blushes some as he notes how his mouth is covered in his cum.

"I'm not sure…maybe…this is all so new. How do we even most past...?" Minato didn't have time to properly ask as he was moved down to his knees before Tobirama's pulsing throbbing dick.

"You ask too many questions Minato, so, time you learn to do something with that mouth of yours." Minato blushes heavily as he can smell the musk coming from him, the knowledge that he would be sucking dick and having a fear he might disappoint him.

However he grips his shaft with his hand pumping him some. Tobirama seemed amused by this but nonetheless he groans. Minato takes this as a positive sign and opening his mouth he downs his head, slurping at it…keeping his hand moving. Tobirama seems to be enjoying himself and Minato sucks him off more. Moving his free hand down he strokes his balls and finds them…different from his own.

Minato picks up the pace but the size is almost too much to bear. Tobirama forces him down and he chokes. Minato's eyes water some as he struggles to take his size and his cheeks push out some. Tobirama clearly was in charge and perhaps in his own mind that worked best. Minato fought past his reflex to throw up as he sucked and slurped at him.

His lids grew heavy and all he knew was pleasing him. The taste was…unusual, but, he logged it away in his mind case he had to do this again. Minato lost track of time till he came…full spread, the taste was a tad bit salty or something else and he tried to swallow what he could, some not making it as he finds it coating his dick or disappearing with the water.

"Well done Minato, well done indeed. Now come on up here." Minato at this point was submissive, all fight having left him. The taste of cum dribbling down his chin and he stares into those foreboding eyes…so yearning, so wanting.

"Yes Tobirama?" He wants to please this man. Every fiber of his being devoted to doing what he wanted of him.

"Master Tobirama while in private, but, I want you to turn away from me…for this next part will require you to bare it all and no holding anything back." Minato does as he is instructed…and soon feels his insecurity rising.

"What is it will you do to me Master?" Minato was soon impaled, a dick already forcing its way inside of him causing him to reach out for the wall. Thankfully given the blowjob he just did his dick was lubed, though, not entirely so there was still pain to be felt. His cries roam about the empty showers and he looks back at the other male.

"From this day forth this is how things will be. You will carry on as if things are normal, teach those blissfully unaware of what their teachers are up to…and after school or when I feel like it we shall convene with these…activities. Never speak of this to anyone and all should go well, speak of it…and you might find your time that much harder to bear."

Minato swallows some understanding his role in all this now. He could feel the dick working his insides, stretching his anal passage as he soon finds his wrist pinned behind his back. His face is up against the shower wall and he listens to the sound of him being taken. Soon the pain started to fade and was replaced only by bliss. The two bodies of teachers being entertained in the showers where no one was truly aware, truly comprehending what went down. Minato only knew one thing moving forward, life would never be dull again.

THE END


End file.
